This invention relates generally to novelty headwear and, more particularly, to accentuated headwear for sports team apparel such as hats.
Sports apparel has been an expanding market for many years. Headwear such as baseball type caps is a popular means for sports fans to express their team loyalty. In fact, each sports team seems to have multiple styles and varieties of caps bearing their names, logos, or even likenesses of popular players. Some headwear seems to be designed to draw particular attention to the wearer or to the institution that it promotes. Headwear and other apparel often provides enhanced revenue production for the university or professional team.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for drawing attention to a hat, its wearer, or simply to vigorously promote a respective team. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, these devices do not provide a multi-media experience or promotional presentation.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have accentuated headwear, such as a ball cap, having a visual display and audio output device attached thereto. Further, it would be desirable to have accentuated headwear having a processor and at least a picture or audio track stored therein for output by the display or audio output device. In addition, the accentuated headwear may include an array of LED's or other indicia associated with a respective institution or team for the purpose of promoting that institution or team.